


coming home

by katarvela



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecure Kyan Reki, Introspection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarvela/pseuds/katarvela
Summary: Reki doesn't really know what to do with himself anymore.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 39





	coming home

Reki doesn't really know what to do with himself anymore.

He'd gone to S to watch Langa win, to see the way he always shone when he was skating, to see the excitement on his normally stoic face at the prospect of racing Adam. He'd gone to S because he couldn't pull himself away from it, couldn't stop himself from hurting at the thought of Langa. There was a hole in his chest where Langa had been and it _ached,_ a raw and festering wound, but Reki was no stranger to pain. After all the scrapes and bruises and scars he'd earned skating, it was impossible to be.

He'd gone to S to watch Langa win, except — except Langa had almost lost. Except the glow in him had been dulled into embers, except he'd looked as hopeless as Reki's been feeling since the fallout.

Langa had been losing, and then Reki had screamed his name with all the longing he'd choked into the back of his throat, and Langa had _seen_ him and lit up and _flown._

Reki isn't stupid. He knows what that means. He just doesn't know if he's brave enough to act on it.

(He isn't. It's why he's slowly skateboarding home, keeping a sharp eye out for the lights and the turns so he doesn't get lost in his own head, instead of standing in front of Langa and spilling out all his fears right now.)

If he's being honest, in all the time since Langa had won against Shadow, Reki thinks he's forgotten what skating's all about. _Skating is supposed to be fun,_ hadn't he said that? And here he was, feeling miserable and pushing away all his friends over a sport. He's been stupid. Still being stupid.

Because the thing is... the thing is, Reki shouldn't _have_ to catch up. He shouldn't _feel_ like he has to catch up, shouldn't feel like he has to be anywhere other than _here._ Where he is now.

But he does, and there's nothing he — or Langa, or Joe or Cherry or anyone else — can do about that. So he's running away. He's running away, and it sucks, but Reki doesn't want to have to try and try and try over and over again to feel like he's worth something, so he won't.

The S pin weighs heavy in his pocket. He doesn't think he'll be able to get home with it fucking up his balance, so he stops next to a trash can and drops it in. Easy.

Six months after Kyan Reki meets Hasegawa Langa, he gives up. He isn't home yet, but he'll be there soon.


End file.
